User talk:Hero Of Wisdom
Welcome to the my inner sanctum. I am Relyt, I am the wiki's creator, owner, and commander. If you have any questions about here or just wanna talk, feel free to post them here, but so as long as you remember to use the separator and stick to chats that apply to what ever you need to ask or wanna talk about. Also remember to fight on your talks, not mine. Also, Keep It Clean.....just kidding, but I love that line. Just one last thing, Pardon Our Dust.....prepare to drop. I love that line. Other Wiki Hi, I'm the founder of the Zeldumb wiki, which is a humour-based Legend of Zelda fansite. I was wondering if you would be kind enough as so to supply a link from your site onto mine, and I will do the same back for you. I am planning on recruiting members from other sites, so if we proceed with this both of our wikis will get more attention. Thanks, JesseRoo RE: WElcome hey can i have some help? Oni Dark Link yeah will you read my page and tell me what you think of it? heres the link http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Knockalls_wrath_%28proper_name_needed%29 ? what are you talking about relationship problems? what does that have to do with me? Oni Dark Link right thanks. good night then Oni Dark Link are you ready to take a look at my book and help fix it up yet? Oni Dark Link =HERO OF WISDOM= I came up with an idea. A fanfic that involves Relyt Aragok and Darvus, but only their names and swords are featured. IN this possible fan-fic, there are temples of the heros, with a peice of triforce with it. One guy mentoins a fourth temple, the legned(the heros are an acheint legend) and I could provide a link to the legend of relyt. Fic of the Year my story would make a great game but no one knows that because no one reading it :( Oni Dark Link You think that's neat? Check out Sepulchre!!! Hi there... Media:Example.ogg Hi, I'm Link of Ordon and I'm new to this wiki. I am currently starting to write a sequeel to Twilight Princess and I am looking for anyone who would like to help. Also, is there a manual of style or guidelines as to how to right or is it just free for all? And how do you rate a fanfic (G, PG, R)? "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade 05:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) "A sword weilds no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage" - Hero's Shade Zelda311 Banned! NO! Omigosh, I just got banned from Zeldapedia. If you could come keep me company here til I get the ban lifted, that would be awesome. Please? My top priority after school is to get on the wiki and talk. Please, come on at day time. ~Amy~ (or Linket, whatever) 16 No, I ish 12. -runs around the room, hitting Tott (Elvis wanna be from Zelda Wind Waker) with a stick- DIE! You do Yeah, ya do XD now go get me some grapes! You: What do I get? Me: A kiss? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! A.Kiss B.Rock CD C.Both MUST BE ONE OF THE THREE, NO SUBSTITUTIONS!